


Sunstone

by subcutaneous7



Series: This Is What You Came For [8]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9320804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subcutaneous7/pseuds/subcutaneous7
Summary: Previously posted on Tumblr. Cat gives Kara some advice about work.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little flashback into earlier days in their relationship, sometime before Milia was born. Enjoy (:

“Despite its ironic lack of windows, Sunstone illuminates patrons with a warmth once reserved for storybook coffee shops tucked behind secret storefronts and vanishing walls,” Cat read. “Inside the cozy nook, time halts to a pace as decadent as their slow drip cold brew. Life’s questions dissolve before they have a chance to be spoken, beneath meringue clouds and English toffees too beautiful not to taste. Within this haven, my sweet tooth is happy, my anxieties frozen, and I am transported to a place I never knew I so desperately needed to visit. Isn’t this a bit much?”  
  
“What?” Kara’s eyes shot open. She had almost fallen asleep to the sound of Cat’s melodic voice, head resting in her lap, hair fanned out against thighs as fingers lazily stroked through it. “You…don’t think it’s…”  
  
“I didn’t say that,” she hummed, removing her glasses. “It’s enchanting, but also more than any establishment with no advertising budget tends to receive.”  
  
“But…it’s  _a review_ ,” Kara argued. “They opened less than a month ago. Maybe after this, they’ll have the means to start…marketing…”  
  
“Listen to you,” Cat smirked proudly.  
  
“Are you…” Kara sat up, the little crinkle between her eyebrows appearing as she bit her lip from the inside. “…why are you teasing me?”  
  
“Because,” Cat threw aside the tablet, lifting the younger woman’s chin, noting the color in her cheeks, the way her blue eyes swirled with fire. “Your words…like the rest of you…are perfect. And I’m not ready for you to nod off just yet.”  
  
“Oh?” Kara scoffed, half serious, half ready for whatever game Cat was playing. “So you’d rather me doubt myself then? Put up a fight instead of just telling me what you want?”  
  
“Hmmm,” Cat buried her fingers deep into her mane, letting her nails graze the nape of her neck. “And what, exactly, do you think it is that I want?”  
  
Kara swallowed, wanting to stay angry, wanting to prove she could defend herself if need be, but melting under Cat’s glowing cheekbones and gentle smile instead.  
  
“I think,” she whispered, pushing up with strong arms on the leather sofa, until her legs straddled either side of Cat’s hips. “You want…my head back in your lap…and for me to stay there…until I make you forget how to speak.”  
  
Cat’s eyes narrowed, even as she swallowed.   
  
“Perceptive.”  
  
“I really shouldn’t indulge this,” Kara sighed, resting their foreheads together, kissing her nose. “You know I care what you think…more than…”

“ _I love it_ ,” Cat told her, stealing a taste of her lips, smiling at the way Kara chased them as they disappeared. “You’ve blossomed into one of the best writers CatCo has ever seen. Don’t let anyone’s opinion, even mine, stop you from owning that.”  
  
Kara beamed back at her, grabbing her face, kissing her hard, letting the sound of the rain outside drown out all her self doubt, until she was sliding down Cat’s body, pressing between her knees, both of them far from falling asleep.


End file.
